Drown and Lost
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Rivaille yang awalnya tidak mencintai Eren tapi menerima Eren menjadi kekasihnya agar suatu hari dapat menghancurkan pemuda itu. Benarkah Rivaille berpikir seperti itu atau ada maksud lain? AU, RivaEren fic for aphin123 RiRen Challenge fic.


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Lime/Lemon, BDSM

Dedicated for Arphin123's RiRen Challenge fic

* * *

**Drown and Lost**

* * *

'Merah itu adalah cinta.'

Mungkin itu adalah prinsip dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang terkesan datar dan dingin itu. Pemuda itu mendekati jendela dan melihat ke arah luar jendela, malam telah menghiasi langit yang sunyi ini.

Tidak ada suara apapun di ruangan itu, tapi bukan berarti ia hanya sendirian saja di ruangan sebesar ini. Ada sosok pemuda lain yang hanya bisa terduduk dengan tangan terikat di kaki meja yang berada di dekat pemuda yang sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela itu.

"Umm... Rivaille?" panggil pemuda yang terikat itu dengan suara pelan.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya, ia menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan datar dan memperhatikan kondisinya yang terluka di pipinya. Pemuda itu memiliki ruang tersendiri di hati Rivaille yang beku, hanya dia seorang yang mampu mencairkannya.

Tapi bukan berarti seorang Rivaille yang berhati dingin akan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi orang yang berhati lembut. Tidak, jangan terlalu berharap banyak darinya. Sekeras apapun Rivaille berusaha untuk lembut, bahkan untuk orang yang ia cintai sekalipun rasanya masih sulit. Hanya orang yang rela diperlakukan apapun oleh Rivaille yang masih kuat untuk berada di sisi Rivaille, seperti pemuda satu itu.

"Ada apa, Eren? Apa kamu masih belum puas setelah merasakan sentuhanku?" tanya Rivalle yang mendekatinya dan membelai wajah Eren.

Eren terdiam ketika Rivaille membelai wajahnya seperti itu, ada rona merah yang terlihat di wajahnya. Tentu saja 'disentuh' seperti itu oleh orang yang kau cintai membuatmu merasa malu dan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Tapi kenapa kau melukaiku?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" ujar Rivaille yang masih membelai wajah Eren dan membelai rambutnya lalu sedikit menariknya. "Aku suka melihatmu dengan wajah seperti ini. Perlihatkan semua sisi dirimu padaku, Eren."

Eren sedikit mengaduh kesakitan saat Rivaille menarik rambutnya dengan kuat seperti itu, tapi Rivaille tidak menunjukkan wajah yang dipenuhi rasa penyesalan atau apapun. Mungkin ia satu-satunya orang yang ingin melihat kekasihnya menangis di hadapannya.

Rivaille terus menarik rambut Eren lalu ia berdiri dan meninju wajah Eren hingga darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Eren terkejut dan ia kembali mengaduh kesakitan, memang sudah sering ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Disakiti lalu disentuh dengan sentuhan yang memabukkan. Harusnya ia melawan. Harusnya ia membela dirinya dan bisa menghajar balik Rivaille, apalagi ukuran fisik Eren yang lebih tinggi dari Rivaille. Tapi anehnya ia tidak bisa melawan sosok kekasihnya dan membiarkan Rivaille melakukan apapun terhadap dirinya. Apakah ia sudah menjadi seorang _masochist _sekarang?

"Oh?" gumam Rivaille yang menatap wajah Eren.

Eren terdiam dan terlihat air mata yang mulai mengalir, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Apa karena rasa sakit yang ia rasa? Sudah hampir tiga jam ia terikat di kaki meja dan tangannya hampir mati rasa, pipi yang dilukai dengan pisau dan sudah diberi pukulan hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Eren pelan dan terdengar isak tangis pelan darinya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa Eren." ujar Rivaille datar.

Rivaille memperhatikan wajah Eren, mungkin di mata orang biasa wajah Eren sudah kacau sekarang. Tapi di mata Rivaille, wajah Eren yang seperti ini terlihat indah. Luka yang ia ukir di wajah Eren, tangisan Eren yang hanya diperlihatkan pada dirinya seorang, wajah yang seolah meminta untuk diberikan kenikmatan lagi dan lagi. Rivaille tidak akan melupakan wajah ini.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini," gumam Rivaille yang membelai wajah Eren dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Kau manis juga jika menangis."

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung dan hanya terdiam.

"Kaulah milikku, Eren."

Rivaille memeluk tubuh Eren dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Rivaille, termasuk Eren sendiri. Seperti saat ini, terkadang Rivaille menyiksanya dan terkadang Rivaille juga yang memanjakan Eren. Seolah-olah ada dua pribadi dalam diri Rivaille itu.

"Aku memang milikmu..." gumam Eren.

Rivaille tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Eren dan ia menatap wajah pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya. Wajah manis kekasihnya itu adalah miliknya, tidak akan ia serahkan Eren kepada siapapun. Eren itu mutlak miliknya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman ganas yang menjadi saksi dari kisah mereka ini, tidak ada yang ingin mengakhirinya. Rivaille terus mencium bibir lembut Eren, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang sensual. Rasanya mereka ingin terus menyatukan diri seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren..." ujar Rivaille yang kembali mencium Eren.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba, Rivaille terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap ke sampingnya dimana sosok sang kekasih sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambut Eren dengan lembut. Saat Eren tertidur seperti ini, Rivaille memperlakukan Eren penuh cinta selayaknya seorang kekasih. Tapi ketika Eren membuka mata, Rivaille bersikap dingin seperti dirinya yang biasa.

'Apa aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya?' batin Rivaille yang membelai rambut Eren lembut.

Rivaille langsung bangun dan ia bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor, ia yakin Eren masih akan tertidur. Lagipula semalam ia benar-benar membuat Eren kelelahan baik dengan disiksa ataupun saat mereka bercinta.

Tidak lama Eren membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan manik berwarna hijau terang yang lembut itu, Rivaille menyadari kekasihnya yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan menatapnya tajam. Eren yang masih berusaha untuk sadar dari rasa kantuknya sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Rivaille yang menatapnya seperti itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hmm? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rivaille langsung dan mendekati Eren hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

Eren sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan itu dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menundukkan wajahnya tapi sesekali melirik ke arah Rivaille. Melihat wajah Rivaille sedekat itu di pagi hari membuatnya merasa gugup, ia berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang.

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." ujar Eren pelan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang berpikir hal lain tentangmu." ujar Rivaille yang mulai menindih Eren.

"Eh?"

Wajah Eren memerah melihat jaraknya dengan Rivaille sudah sangat dekat, ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas pemuda yang lebih tua darinya menerpa hidungnya. Bibir itu mendekat dan kembali bertemu dengan bibir Eren, menyatu dalam ciuman pagi yang menenangkan. Tapi bukan Rivaille namanya jika sudah puas dengan ciuman lembut seperti ini, ia menjilat bibir bawah Eren meminta akses ke dalam mulutnya. Eren mengerti dan membuka mulutnya, lidah Rivaille langsung masuk dan mengajak lidah Eren untuk beradu bersama.

"Mmhm... Aahnn!"

Terdengar desahan pelan dari bibir Eren, Rivaille menguasai ciuman mereka dan Eren hanya bisa menikmatinya sambil meremas pundak Rivaille. Ia merasa lemas saat lidah Rivaille menginvasi rongga mulutnya dan tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas. _Saliva _yang terhubung perlahan terputus dan Rivaille bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah.

Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah datar Rivaille, pemuda ini memang menyukai wajah Eren yang memerah. Wajah itu seolah meminta agar dirinya disentuh lebih jauh lagi, wajah yang meminta Rivaille saja yang boleh menyentuhnya. Wajah yang manis sekaligus menggoda.

Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. Ia bangun dari Eren yang ia tindih tadi dan merapikan jasnya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pria yang harus bekerja. Ia memang mengajak Eren tinggal bersama sejak dua bulan yang lalu, Eren langsung menerimanya karena ia merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan kembali nanti malam."

Eren mengangguk saja mendengar ucapan Rivaille, ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut dengan wajah memerah karena ciuman ganas tadi. Semalam ia dan Rivaille melakukan aktivitas yang cukup menguras tenaga hingga sekarang Eren tidak mampu untuk berjalan, mungkin ia ingin istirahat dulu sebelum bisa berjalan dengan bebas.

Rivaille pergi meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan Eren sendiri. Eren terdiam dan melirik ke arah jendela, langit pagi telah menyambut matanya. Pemandangan di luar terlihat cerah dan cuaca tampak bagus untuk pergi bersama, tapi Eren tidak bisa mengajak Rivaille pergi bersama. Tidak lama Rivaille kembali ke kamar dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan.

"Aku membawakan kau sarapan. Ayo dimakan." ujar Rivaille yang menaruh piring berisi roti juga segelas susu di meja.

"Terima kasih." gumam Eren yang tersenyum.

Eren tahu meski kekasihnya terlihat cuek dan dingin tapi Rivaille itu orang yang sangat peduli. Selain peduli dengan kebersihan rumah ini, Rivaille juga memperdulikan Eren. Itu di mata Eren, tapi tidak tahu dengan Rivaille sendiri. Tapi ia bersyukur menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat sisi Rivaille seperti ini.

"Aku makan ya."

Rivaille hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Eren dan ia melihat kekasihnya mulai makan. Bahkan Eren tidak sadar bahwa Rivaille tersenyum, tipis sekali. Tidak lama Rivaille mendekatinya dan membelai rambutnya lembut. Ia sudah harus pergi untuk bekerja sekarang.

"Aku pamit dulu." ujar Rivaille.

"Hati-hati." gumam Eren dengan senyumannya.

Rivaille pergi dari kamar dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri. Memang sudah lama mereka bersama dengan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, entah ini bulan yang keberapa mereka bersama. Tapi baru dua bulan yang lalu mereka tinggal satu atap. Tentu saja perjuangan Eren untuk mendapatkan hati Rivaille yang beku seperti es itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia rela melakukan apa saja demi pujaan hatinya bahkan disiksa sekalipun.

Ketika Rivaille menerima Eren hal itu membuat sang pemuda berambut coklat merasa senang, ia menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat itu. Bahkan Eren menceritakan hal itu kepada sahabat sekaligus adik angkatnya, Mikasa. Mikasa terdengar kesal dan ia merasa Eren sudah gila karena memilih Rivaille sebagai orang yang dicintai.

Tapi cinta memang buta dan tidak memandang siapa orang yang dicintai. Eren tidak peduli kata-kata Mikasa yang menolak hubungannya dengan Rivaille dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan Rivaille, membiarkan gadis itu bersama dengan kekasihnya, Jean.

"Keputusanku sudah tepat. Meski ia sendiri juga yang melukaiku." gumam Eren yang menyentuh pipinya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Rivaille berjalan menelusuri kota. Ia melihat-lihat kota tempat ia tinggal ini selalu ramai dengan para penduduknya. Matahari juga bersinar dengan terang di kota ini, sampai Rivaille sedikit menutup matanya karena ia merasa silau terkena cahaya matahari.

'Apakah ini yang namanya tertarik dengan seseorang? Apakah aku mencintainya?' batin Rivaille.

Ia memikirkan sosok sang kekasih, Eren. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan kepada pemuda satu itu. Ia melihat Eren selalu bersikeras untuk mendekatinya dan menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ia selalu menolaknya. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima pemuda yang lebih muda itu dengan setengah hati. Iya, tidak sepenuhnya ia mencintai Eren.

Tapi tiap kali ia melihat Eren bersama Mikasa hatinya terasa sesak, ia merasa sangat kesal. Lalu ia selalu memaksa Eren untuk datang ke apartemennya dan menyiksanya sekaligus bercinta dengannya. Naif sekali memang, ia yang dulu menerima Eren dengan setengah hati sekarang tenggelam dalam cinta yang dibawa pemuda itu.

Demi menghindari kecemburuan Rivaille yang berlebihan, Eren memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen milik Rivaille dan kebetulan juga Rivaille yang mengajaknya tinggal bersama, itu adalah takdir. Inilah awal dari kehidupan mereka dalam satu atap.

Rivaille hanya menghela napas dan ia memilih untuk segera pergi ke kantor daripada ia datang terlambat, jarak kantor dengan apartemennya memang tidak jauh maka dari itu ia bisa berjalan kaki. Tapi tidak mungkin juga ia datang terlambat. Apakah seorang _manager _harus mencontohkan karyawannya hal yang tidak baik dengan datang terlambat? Tidak, dan ia harus datang tepat waktu.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Sesaat setelah menikmati sarapan ia tertidur dan baru bisa bangun sekarang, cukup lama juga ia tidur. Ia berusaha turun dari ranjang dan masih sedikit kesakitan di bagian bawahnya. Rasanya lemas sekali hingga tidak ingin bergerak tapi tidak mungkin ia bermalas-malasan. Ia ingin mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan tidak lama selesai, ia mendengar bunyi bel apartemen.

"Eh? Rivaille sudah pulang?" gumam Eren bingung.

Ia yang masih memakai handuk di pinggang berjalan perlahan ke pintu depan dan membukanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Mikasa disana. Mikasa terdiam melihat Eren yang hanya memakai handuk itu.

"Kau tidak datang ke kampus. Aku khawatir denganmu jadi aku kemari." ujar Mikasa.

"A-ah. Ayo masuk Mikasa." Eren sedikit gugup melihat Mikasa, sudah lama ia tidak melihat adik angkatnya ini dan sekarang mereka bertemu.

Mikasa mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan Eren mempersilahkan Mikasa duduk di sofa. Rasanya tidak pantas menyambut seorang tamu apalagi perempuan dengan penampilan seperti itu, Eren berusaha berjalan ke kamarnya dan memakai baju. Mikasa hanya diam dan menatap sosok Eren yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." ujar Eren yang sudah datang dengan membawa minuman, tentu ia sudah memakai baju.

"Terima kasih," ujar Mikasa pelan dan ia meminum jus yang Eren siapkan. Ia memperhatikan Eren baik-baik, ada bekas luka di wajahnya. "Lukamu dibuat 'pria' itu?"

Eren sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa, ia hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Mikasa geram melihatnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Eren.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan pria seperti itu?" tanya Mikasa kesal.

"Mikasa? Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku-"

"Cinta dia? Itu alasan konyol, Eren. Mana ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus tapi ia melakukan hal kejam padamu seperti ini. Dia tidak mencintaimu seutuhnya."

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku sudah menetapkan pilihanku untuk berada di sisi Rivaille."

Mikasa terkejut melihat Eren yang berbicara seperti itu. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain lalu memperhatikan Eren sejenak. Selain luka sayatan di pipi dan luka lebam di wajahnya, ia juga melihat pergelangan tangan Eren sedikit membiru. Sepertinya Eren diikat dalam waktu yang lama.

'Apa-apaan itu?' batin Mikasa kesal.

Kesunyian meliputi mereka, tidak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan dalam suasana seperti ini tapi yang pasti Mikasa tidak tega melihat Eren disiksa lagi oleh kekasihnya yang kejam. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa Rivaille tega melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengobatimu Eren. Dimana kotak obatnya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Eh? Ada di-"

Belum sempat Eren menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa, pintu depan apartemen telah terbuka. Sosok Rivaille telah datang dan ia masuk ke dalam. Eren mengintip dari ruang tamu dan melihat Rivaille telah pulang, ia langsung mendekatinya dan memasang senyuman yang manis.

"Selamat datang Rivaille." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang." ujar Rivaille datar.

Ia melihat ada orang lain di dalam apartemen ini, Mikasa. Rivaille hanya mendengus pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Mikasa. Mikasa tahu bahwa Rivaille menghindarinya tapi ia langsung menatap pria itu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Eren?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

"Apanya?" tanya Rivaille datar.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Luka yang Eren dapatkan itu, darimana lagi kalau bukan dari kau! Iya kan? Kau yang melukainya kan?"

"Mikasa!" Eren tampak tidak suka dengan sikap Mikasa yang seperti itu, ia langsung menarik tangan Mikasa dan menatap wajah gadis itu baik-baik. "Jangan bersikap begitu, aku tidak suka."

"Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu!" Mikasa menatap Eren dengan raut wajah khawatir lalu menatap Rivaille dengan pandangan benci. "Ini semua salahmu! Karena kau, Eren jadi begini."

"Salahku? Itu keinginannya sendiri untuk mencintaiku," ujar Rivaille. Ia berbalik dan menatap Mikasa dengan raut wajah yang dingin. "Kalau kau pintar, kau pasti mengerti ucapanku. Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku malas melihatmu disini."

"APA?!""

Mikasa tampak geram dan ingin rasanya menghajar Rivaille, Eren langsung menahan tangan Mikasa dan menatap adik angkatnya itu dengan wajah memohon. Mikasa tidak tega melihat Eren harus disiksa terus oleh Rivaille.

"Mikasa, tolong kamu pulang saja ya." pinta Eren.

"Tapi, Eren!" Mikasa ingin protes tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Eren tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku. Segera!"

Mikasa membelai pipi Eren lalu ia pergi meninggalkan apartemen ini, sekilas ia menatap tajam ke arah Rivaille. Pintu depan telah tertutup dan sosok Mikasa sudah berlalu, sekarang tinggallah Eren dan Rivaille saja di apartemen ini. Rivaille langsung mendekati Eren dan mendorong Eren hingga menabrak pintu depan, Eren terkejut melihat sikap Rivaille yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

"Ri-Rivaille?!" Eren tampak panik.

"Kenapa saudaramu itu disini? Apa kau yang membawanya kemari?" tanya Rivaille langsung.

"Eh? Mikasa datang sendiri kemari, aku tidak pergi ke kampus hari ini dan ia mengunjungiku. Hanya itu saja. Bukan karena aku yang mengundangnya datang kemari."

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap Eren dengan pandangan mata yang tajam, Eren berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Sejujurnya ia juga takut jika Rivaille menatapnya seperti itu, ia takut bahwa kekasihnya akan marah padanya. Apalagi Mikasa dan Rivaille tampak saling membenci, lihat saja sikap mereka tadi.

Eren bukannya buta bahwa Mikasa membenci Rivaille, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa adik angkatnya itu ingin sekali dirinya berpisah dari Rivaille. Padahal ia sudah memikirkan baik-baik keputusan yang ia ambil, ia telah menemukan cintanya yaitu pada Rivaille. Meski Rivaille terkadang menyiksanya tapi Eren tidak mempermasalahkannya dan muncul sisi Eren sebagai seorang _masochist._

Rivaille menatap tajam ke arah Eren dan membelai rambut kecoklatan itu, dibelai lembut dan mulai dijambak dengan kasar. Eren sedikit mengaduh kesakitan karena tindakan Rivaille tapi Rivaille tidak merasa bersalah, justru ia tersenyum melihat Eren berwajah seperti itu.

"Kau hanya boleh memperlihatkan wajah itu padaku," ujar Rivaille langsung. "Bukankah kau akan berada disini dan selalu disisiku? Jangan temui dia lagi."

"Ta-tapi Mikasa itu adik angkatku. Aku boleh kan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Eren pelan.

"Tapi tidak di apartemenku, aku juga sedikit tidak rela jika kau bertemu dengannya."

"Eh?"

Rivaille menatap manik hijau milik Eren, terlihat indah bagai permata. Ia membelai wajah Eren lalu mencium pipi itu dengan lembut. Wajah Eren mulai memerah merasakan ciuman lembut ini, Rivaille semakin mendekat pada Eren bahkan menghimpit tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pintu. Rasanya sesak juga berada di jarak sedekat ini tapi menimbulkan sensasi lain.

Mereka tahu hal ini dan mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Hitam bertemu dengan hijau, warna yang saling beradu ini mencoba untuk menyatu. Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan mulai mencium bibir itu, ciuman yang mulai panas. Eren berusaha mengimbangi permainan Rivaille, tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa. Ia pasrah dan membiarkan Rivaille mendominasi dan bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Aahnn~"

Desahan pelan terdengar dari bibir Eren, Rivaille sedikit menyeringai melihat pemuda yang lebih muda ini mengeluarkan desahan manis itu. Desahan yang selalu berhasil menggodanya untuk menyentuh tubuh itu lagi dan lagi. Padahal ia tidak mencintai Eren tapi ia ingin menyentuhnya, itu nafsu Rivaille yang menggelora. Tapi Rivaille tidak peduli akan hal remeh seperti itu. Tangan Rivaille mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kemeja yang Eren pakai, Eren meremas pundak Rivaille saat merasa ada jari-jari yang bermain dengan tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan wajah Eren memerah. Deru napas Eren terdengar sedikit tidak beraturan dan ia melihat Rivaille menatapnya tajam. Sentuhan itu perlahan naik menuju sebuah tonjolan yang ada di balik kemeja Eren, Rivaille menyentuh tonjolan itu dan Eren mulai mendesah.

"Aahn? Ri-Rivaille. Aaahh~" Eren tampak menikmatinya ketika jari Rivaille mulai menyentuh tonjolan miliknya, mencubit pelan lalu memutarnya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Rivaille yang mulai menarik tonjolan itu hingga Eren mendesah sangat kencang.

"Aahnn! Aahnn~ Ri-Rivaille~"

Tapi disini Rivaille tidak ingin memberi Eren kenikmatan, bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia langsung berhenti memainkan _nipple _Eren yang mungkin sudah memerah dan menatap datar wajah pemuda itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan Eren hingga sekarang ia berada di dekat pintu dan Eren di hadapannya, dalam hitungan detik Rivaille langsung mendorong Eren hingga terjatuh. Eren terkejut dan ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya. Biarlah ia jatuh tapi ia harus memastikan kepalanya tidak mengenai lantai dengan telak.

"Kukira kau akan pasrah membiarkan kepalamu terbentur lantai." ujar Rivalle.

"Ti-tidak..." bisik Eren pelan.

Eren tidak tahu apa yang Rivaille pikirkan saat ini, ia melihat manik hitam itu dan tidak tahu apa yang tergambar disana. Tapi sekilas ia melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Rivaille. Eren yang saat ini sedikit melebarkan pahanya memberi ruang yang luas agar Rivaille bisa berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Rivaille menatap Eren dari atas hingga bawah dan matanya tertuju kepada selangkangan Eren. Ia sedikit menyeringai dan menyentuh bagian bawah Eren yang masih tertutupi celana dengan kakinya.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eren.

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu." jawab Rivaille.

"Eh? Ta-tapi apa salahku?"

"Salahmu karena membiarkan saudaramu itu datang kemari."

Rivaille menyentuh bagian bawah Eren dengan kakinya, bahkan ia mulai menginjaknya dengan tenaga penuh. Eren menjerit kesakitan merasakan kaki Rivaille yang menginjak-injak kejantanannya itu, rasanya menyakitkan.

"Aakh! Sa-sakit! Ugh guh! Hen-aakhh!"

Jeritan Eren itu terdengar indah di telinga Rivaille, membuat sang pemuda berambut hitam semakin bersemangat menginjak kejantanan Eren. Sesaat ia berhenti melihat apa yang terjadi, kejantanan Eren menegang.

"Ahahaha, lihat Eren. Kau bereaksi! Kau terangsang, hah?" tanya Rivaille sambil menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aah? Ti-tidak." ujar Eren pelan dengan tatapan memelas.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau menyukainya."

Kaki Rivaille mulai menurunkan resleting celana Eren dan sedikit menarik celana itu agar terlihat celana dalam yang Eren pakai. Kaki itu kembali bergerak dan menurunkan celana dalam Eren hingga terlihat jelas pemandangan itu, kejantanan Eren yang sudah menegang. Wajah Eren sangat memerah melihat Rivaille yang membuka celananya itu.

"Kau boleh berbicara sesukamu, tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa menipuku." Rivaille menatap kejantanan Eren dan kembali menginjaknya.

"AAKHH!"

Jeritan itu terdengar semakin kencang, Eren merasa ngilu pada kejantanannya yang menegang itu. Rasa sakit itu menjalar hingga ke tubuhnya, sensasi yang menyakitkan tapi sekaligus nikmat.

Apa ini? Eren telah menikmati Rivaille yang menginjak kejantanannya dan mulai mendesah. Desahan dan rintihan terdengar bersamaan dari bibir Eren, membuat Rivaille semakin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan terus menginjak kejantanan Eren.

"Aann~ Ri-Rivaille! Ugh sa-sakit! Aahnn~"

Bagaimana mungkin Rivaille bisa berhenti jika Eren mendesah seperti itu? Rivaille terus melakukan tugasnya dan tidak lama cairan putih keluar dari tempatnya. Rivaille terdiam dan menatap wajah Eren yang memerah itu, hanya dengusan pelan yang terdengar dari pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Jilat." ujar Rivaille yang langsung mendekatkan kakinya yang dipenuhi cairan sperma dari Eren.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung.

"Kubilang jilat. Lakukan sekarang!"

Eren terdiam dan memperhatikan jari-jari kaki Rivaille yang terdapat cairan dari dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri? Memalukan, wajahnya saja sampai terasa panas memikirkannya. Tapi perlahan Eren mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat kaki Rivaille yang terdapat cairannya itu.

Rivaille menatap datar ke arah Eren yang sedang menjilati kakinya, layaknya seekor anjing. Eren berusaha menjilat cairan itu dari kaki Rivaille meski sesekali ia tampak tidak menyukainya. Cairan itu terasa aneh di lidahnya, tentu saja ia belum pernah mencicipi cairannya sendiri.

"Kau tampak menikmatinya Eren." ujar Rivaille.

Eren tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Ketika seluruh sperma di kaki Rivaille sudah terjilat habis, Eren mulai menjilat jari kaki Rivaille dan sedikit menghisapnya seperti menikmati sebuah permen.

'Tidak buruk juga.' batin Rivaille.

"Hnnm, mmnn..."

Eren terus melakukannya dan Rivaille mendapat pemandangan yang ia harapkan, untuk sekali lagi kejantanan Eren menegang. Rivaille tersenyum tipis dan ia langsung menarik kakinya agar tidak dijilat lagi oleh Eren, Eren tampak kecewa dan menatap Rivaille dengan wajah yang memerah itu.

"Kali ini aku ingin menghukummu, bukan membuatmu merasa nikmat." ujar Rivaille tajam.

"Ma-maaf..." Eren berbisik pelan.

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka bercinta di lantai daripada di ranjang ya? Kalau begitu aku akan meneruskannya disini."

"Eh?"

Eren tidak tahu apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan tapi Rivaille langsung duduk tepat di perut Eren dan mencium bibir Eren dengan ganas. Eren terkejut dan ia berusaha membalas ciuman itu, tapi ia merasa sakit karena Rivaille menduduki perutnya. Apalagi pemuda berambut hitam ini lebih berat dari dirinya.

"Hmmh, ugh! Agh, sa- hmm..."

Lidah Rivaille sudah menguasai lidah Eren dan tampak saling beradu, ciuman panas dan liar ini terasa nikmat. Tapi Eren tidak bisa menahan bahwa ia merasa perutnya semakin sakit. Ia ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini dan meminta Rivaille menyingkir dari perutnya. Tidak lama ciuman itu berhenti dan Rivaille bangun dari posisinya.

"Sakit atau nikmat?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah? Sakit..." jawab Eren pelan.

"Tapi kurasa kau tidak keberatan kan? Sudah kubilang tubuhmu itu buktinya."

Mata Rivaille tertuju pada kejantanan Eren yang menegang, Eren benar-benar malu sekarang. Meski memang menyakitkan tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia menikmatinya. Wajah Eren memerah dan memandang ke arah lain. Rivaille tersenyum dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter _dari saku celananya, ia memunculkan mata pisau _cutter _itu dan menatap Eren.

"Kau mau dimana? Pipi, dada, paha atau perlu di kejantananmu dan matamu?" ujar Rivaille sambil memperhatikan mata pisau _cutter._

"Ah? Ja-jangan. Kumohon, Rivaille." pinta Eren.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku segera memulainya?"

"Bukan! Aku janji tidak akan menemui Mikasa lagi di apartemenmu. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Tapi aku belum puas."

"Ah, Ri-Rivaille."

"Kau tahu artinya kan?"

Rivaille membelai wajah Eren lalu melukai pipi itu dengan _cutter _yang ia pegang, Eren merasa sakit saat benda tajam dan dingin itu melukai pipinya hingga berdarah. Rivaille tersenyum melihatnya, ia langsung melucuti baju Eren hingga Eren bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Tubuh itu menggoda untuk disentuh sekaligus disakiti.

"Ri-Rivaille! Maafkan aku, kumohon! Maaf!" pinta Eren sedikit merengek.

"Hmm? Aku bahkan belum melakukan hal lain-lain lagi Eren." ujar Rivaille dan menatap tubuh Eren. Ia mencium leher Eren dan mulai menjilatnya.

"Aah? Hnn~"

Kali ini Eren menikmati sentuhan Rivaille yang mulai menjilat leher lalu menggigitnya pelan sehingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan disana. Rivaille terus melakukannya sehingga Eren mendesah nikmat dan terus memanggil nama Rivaille dengan kencang.

"Ri-Rivaille! Aaahn~ ah, la-lagi~"

Rivaille berhenti membuat tanda kemerahan di leher Eren dan melihat leher pemuda berambut coklat itu dipenuhi tanda darinya, wajah Eren juga memerah dan dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Sepertinya Eren sudah memasuki mode ingin disentuh lebih jauh, Rivaille tidak membuang sia-sia kesempatan itu dan ia sedikit memberi sayatan di pergelangan tangan Eren. Eren terkejut melihatnya dan sedikit menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasa. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari luka itu, memang tidak banyak tapi setidaknya terlihat jelas bahwa sekarang Eren berdarah.

"Aku akan membuatmu dipenuhi dengan merah. Merah itu cinta kan, Eren?" ujar Rivaille yang menyeringai dan melihat c_utter _yang ia pegang.

Eren hampir memucat mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu, matanya tertuju ke arah _cutter _yang Rivaille pegang. Rivaille tersenyum dan kembali membuat sayatan di bagian perut Eren. Sedari tadi Eren berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasa, setelah cukup puas Rivaille langsung membuang _cutter _itu ke sembarang arah.

"Bersyukurlah kau karena aku tidak perlu membuat merah di matamu."

"A-ah?"

"Ini baru awalnya."

Rivaille langsung melepas celana Eren yang tadi turun setengah dan sekarang Eren terlihat menggiurkan tanpa busana di tubuhnya. Rivaille tersenyum dan berdiri menatap Eren. Ia tidak kehilangan akal dan mendekati meja kecil yang ada di dekat mereka, ia membuka lemari di bawahnya dan betapa terkejutnya Eren melihat sebuah borgol dan juga rantai panjang dengan sebuah _collar_ yang tersambung dengan rantai panjang itu.

"Ri-Rivaille?" Eren tampak panik melihatnya.

Harusnya ia bisa melarikan diri, ia sedang tidak diikat atau apa. Tapi badannya tidak menurut dengan pikirannya, mata hijau Eren terus memperhatikan Rivaille. Sekarang Rivaille telah mendekat dan memakaikan borgol di pergelangan tangan Eren lalu mengikatkan _collar_ itu di lehernya dan Rivaille memegang rantai panjang itu.

"Bangun, Eren." ujar Rivaille yang menarik rantai itu.

Otomatis Eren terangkat dan sedikit sesak di lehernya karena Rivaille menarik rantai itu dengan cepat. Sekarang Eren sudah terbangun dan Rivaille memegang rantai panjang itu, ia menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajam.

"Katakan kalau kau tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi."

"Ah?"

"Sambil bersujud dan cium kakiku."

Eren meneguk ludah mendengar perintah Rivaille, perintah itu terdengar absolute dan dipenuhi penekanan di tiap katanya. Eren berusaha mengikuti keinginan Rivaille dan ia telah bersujud juga mencium kaki kekasihnya itu. Dalam hati Eren ingin menangis diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya menuruti gerakan ini. Sepertinya sisi _masochist _Eren benar-benar bangkit tanpa disadari pemuda yang bersangkutan.

"Aku janji tidak akan menemui Mikasa di apartemenmu." ujar Eren.

"Bagus." gumam Rivaille yang kembali menarik rantai panjang itu, Eren hampir tercekik jika ia tidak langsung bangun.

Mata mereka saling berpandangan, manik hijau Eren tampak indah dipandang. Lalu Rivaille kembali membuat Eren terbaring di lantai. Rivaille melepaskan resleting celananya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Wajah Eren benar-benar memerah disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Kau menginginkan ini di tubuhmu, kan?" ujar Rivaille.

"Ah..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikannya padamu sebagai tanda aku memaafkanmu. Buka mulutmu, Eren."

Eren terdiam melihat Rivaille yang dengan santainya memperlihatkan kejantanan itu di matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian Eren terkejut mengetahui kejantanan Rivaille langsung masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Bahkan memaksa masuk lebih dalam hingga Eren merasa sesak.

"Ugh! Mmfm..."

"Kulum, maka kau akan mendapatkan permintaan maaf dariku."

Eren benar-benar tersedak merasakan kejantanan Rivaille yang berada dalam mulutnya ini, tentu saja karena Rivaille memasukkannya secara paksa. Eren berusaha menjilat dan mengulum kejantanan Rivaille semampunya. Ia merasa sesak dan tercekik merasakan kejantanan Rivaille yang masuk ke rongga mulutnya semakin dalam.

"Mhhmm, hmm, nghmm..."

Rivaille tersenyum melihat Eren yang berusaha memuaskannya, ia sendiri juga menahan desahannya. Merasakan rongga mulut Eren yang basah membuatnya semakin terangsang, apalagi lidah itu sedang menyapu kejantanannya. Rivaille merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang, sesekali ia berusaha memasukkan lebih dalam.

"MMHHM!"

Eren berteriak tapi suaranya hanya terdengar pelan karena kejantanan Rivaille masuk semakin dalam ke rongga mulutnya, ia sampai kesulitan bernapas dan merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Ia tercekik dengan kejantanan Rivaille, tapi ia juga menginginkan cairan itu segera keluar dan meminumnya.

"Ugh, Eren. Teruskan." ujar Rivaille.

Tampaknya Eren menurut dan ia mengulum kejantanan Rivaille semakin cepat, tapi ia juga berhadapan dengan rasa sesak yang semakin membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Jika Rivaille tidak segera mengeluarkan cairannya itu entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren nanti. Rivaille meremas rambut Eren dengan kencang bahkan menariknya dan tidak lama ia melepaskan hasrat yang ia tahan selama ini. Eren berusaha menelan cairan yang ia nantikan ini, ia sedikit tidak sabar.

"Bagus Eren. Kau menikmatinya? Ini hadiahmu." ujar Rivaille yang mengeluarkan kejantanannya itu.

"Ngh, uhuk uhuk, hng... Ah? Ri-Rivaille..." Eren berusaha mengatur napasnya dan sesekali terbatuk.

Rivaille tersenyum dan membelai wajah Eren yang memerah. Ia menatap mata Eren itu, mata yang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Mata yang disukai Rivaille. Rivaille menatap ke arah kejantanan Eren yang sudah menegang lagi, ia membuka lebar paha Eren dan berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang disana. Eren berteriak kencang merasakan sesuatu yang besar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaakh! Sa-sakit! Ugh..."

"Tahan Eren. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa."

Rivaille berusaha memasuki Eren dan tidak lama tertanam sudah kejantanannya di lubang itu. Baik Eren dan Rivaille sama-sama berusaha mengatur deru napas mereka, mereka saling bertatapan dan Rivaille mulai bergerak di dalam Eren. Ia menghujam pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan cepat.

"Aaakhh! Ahn! Sakit! Ughh!"

Eren hanya bisa merintih merasakan gerakan brutal Rivaille di tubuhnya, padahal baru kemarin mereka bercinta dan hari ini mereka kembali melakukannya. Rivaille terus bergerak dan ia berhasil menyentuh _sweet spot _Eren, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu mendesah nikmat.

"Aaahn~ Rivaille~ disana aahnn~"

Eren hanya bisa mendesah nikmat lagi dan lagi ketika merasakan hujaman Rivaille yang cepat dan tampak tidak sabar itu. Rivaille menatap wajah kekasihnya dan membelainya, Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille dan masih saja mendesah.

"Kau tahu Eren, dulu aku menerimamu hanya setengah hati. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Eren tampak tidak mengerti maksud Rivaille, kesadarannya seperti diambang batas. Ia hanya mampu mendesah nikmat merasakan hujaman Rivaille. Kejantanan Eren sudah sangat tegang dan kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih itu hingga membasahi baju Rivaille. Rivaille tidak peduli dan ia masih menghujam Eren, ia juga ingin mencapai klimaksnya.

"AAHNN~" desah Eren saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya itu.

"Ugh, sebentar lagi Eren." desis Rivaille dan tidak lama ia juga menyusul Eren, menumpahkan cairan hangat itu ke dalam Eren.

"Aaahnn~ nikmat~ Rivaille~"

Eren mendesah memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dan mereka berdua tampak lemas, terutama Eren yang sedari tadi diperlakukan berbagai macam oleh Rivaille. Rivaille mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Eren dan menarik rantai itu hingga Eren tertarik dan maju ke arahnya. Rivaille memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Ri-Rivaille?" gumam Eren tampak bingung.

"Kali ini aku harus mengatakan dengan jelas padamu. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, dulu aku menerimamu dengan setengah hati. Kau yang terus mengikutiku membuatku lelah dan aku menerimamu lalu berniat melepaskanmu setelah aku puas menghancurkanmu."

"Ah..."

"Tapi sekarang aku tenggelam dalam cinta yang kau berikan. Aku kehilangan arah dan akal sehatku karena dirimu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu, hanya aku satu-satunya. Aku mencintaimu, Eren Jaeger."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu. Baru kali ini kekasihnya mengatakan kata cinta, selama ini Rivaille selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah milik Rivaille tanpa kata-kata cinta. Mendengar Rivaille bicara seperti ini secara langsung membuat Eren bahagia. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi dan ia mencium pipi Rivaille.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rivaille." ujar Eren senang.

Rivaille tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya itu, ia memperhatikan tubuh Eren dari atas hingga bawah. Luka yang ia berikan masih ada disana, bekas sayatan itu dan yang lainnya. Luka itu akan selalu Rivaille berikan pada Eren hingga mereka puas. Mereka kembali mendekatkan wajah dan berciuman dengan nikmat.

Rivaille telah tenggelam ke dalam lautan cinta yang Eren berikan, ia telah kehilangan arah. Membiarkan sebuah kesalahan yang terasa nikmat ini terus berulang untuk selamanya. Asalkan mereka masih saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, tidak apa untuk tenggelam semakin dalam ke dalam dosa yang indah ini.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya...^^

Sudah lama aku tidak membuat fic rated M dan sekalinya dibuat berakhir seperti ini, ini fic rated M pertamaku di fandom SnK. Entah apakah tergambar dengan jelas sisi BDSM-nya.

Sampai jumpa lagi...^^


End file.
